pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-5969265-20140219004751
Hallöchen. Da du ja auch um Empfehlungen gebeten hast, leiste ich mal meinen Teil ^^ Ich weiß nicht, ob du wie ich ein Spion bist und anderer Leute Nachrichten mitliest, aber ich hab Shurayo schon Empfehlungen geschrieben. :D Eigentlich sind alles Empfehlungen, die ich auf meiner Seite als Lieblingsmanga stehen hab. Ich führe eine Liste, in die ich schreib, welche Manga ich schon gelesen hab. Nach neuestem Stand sind das 129 Titel. Was ich dir auf jeden Fall empfehlen kann ist Fullmetal Alchemist. Ein sehr geiler Manga, mit Spannung und Überraschung und Action und ein bisschen Liebe. Alles was man sich wünscht. Da du wohl eher an Shojo Manga interessiert bist wie Shurayo, hier Shojo-Manga :D Da wäre die rothaarige Schneeprinzessin, für die ich auch ein Wiki gegründet habe. Aber der Titel ist (leider) nicht sehr bekannt, weshalb mein Wiki auch nicht viel besucht wird. Eigentlich ist das auch sowas wie mein persönlicher Sandkasten was Wikidesign und Codes angeht xD Aber die Geschichte ist echt schön. Ein schöner Shojo-Manga, der aber keinen Klischees hinterher rennt mit einem sehr schönen Zeichenstil. Shirayuki hat von Natur aus rote Haare wie ein Apfel (deswegen heißt der Manga zwischen mir und meiner Schwester nur "Apfelprinzessin" :D). Der Prinz aus ihrem Land will sie deswegen zu seiner Konkubine machen. Aber Shirayuki will das nicht, schneidet sich die Haare ab und verschwindet in den Wald des Nachbarkönigreichs. Dort trifft sie dann auf Prinz Zen und seine Begleiter. Sie freunden sich an und es entwickelt sich mehr. Damit Shirayuki in Zens Nähe sein kann, wird sie Hofapothekerin in Zens Schloss. Oder Charming Junkie ist auch ein sehr schöner Shojo-Manga. Da wäre Naka, die gerne Model werden würde, aber immer wenn sie lächelt, wie ein Schwerverbrecher aussieht. Sie wurde deswegen auch schon mal festgenommen. Dann wäre da die süße Umi, das Überfliegermodel. Naka will grade zu einem Casting gehen, da entdeckt sie Umis schmutziges Geheimnis und damit sie die Klappe hält, wählt Umi sie als ihre Partnerin auch ohne Casting. Ich find ihn sehr witzig :D Welcome to Hotel Wiliams Child Bird ist auch supi. Das sind 3 Bände und ich wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu lesen und als ich dann vom Bildschirm hochgeguckt hab, wurds draußen schon wieder hell :D Kizuna ist 16 und wohnt alleine. Nachts spielt sie mit Freundinnen "das Spiel". Sie lachen sich irgendwelche Typen an und ziehen ihnen so viel Geld wie möglich aus der Tasche. In dem Haus, wo sie wohnt, wohnt auch Yusei, ein Künstler, der echt nix anderes im Kopf hat als seine Kunst. Kizuna wird sein Nacktmodel und sie kommen sich näher und Yuseis Cousine Yuki hat auch ein kleines Geheimnis. Von derselben Mangaka Only the Flower knows. Ich weiß nicht... magst du Boys Love und Yaoi? Ich steh da eigentlich nicht so drauf. Und an "diese" Szenen werd ich mich wohl auch nie gewöhnen aber da der Manga von einer meiner Lieblingsmangaka ist, hab ich ihn gelesen. Und ich muss sagen, ich war sehr positiv überrascht. Für Shojo-Manga kann ich noch empfehlen Der Märchenprinz, Shinshi Doumei Cross, Love Berrish! Princess Ai Fairy Cube is auch toll. Woah wenn ich hier so meine Liste durchgehe, merk ich erst was ich alles tolles gelesen hab xD Animetechnisch kann ich dir Sword Art Online empfehlen. Kannst auch Shurayo fragen, der wird dir auch sagen, dass das toll ist :D Und wenn du zu Attack on titan noch nicht den Anime gesehen hast, tu es! Für Fullmetal Alchemist gibt es auch eine sehr gute Animeumsetzung. Aber aufpassen dass du Brotherhood anschaust. Die erste Fassung war totaler Quatsch :D Ich glaube, ich mache auf meiner Profilseite ein Werbungsabteil mit Empfehlungen :D Jetzt hab ich dich aber zugetextet xD Ich hoffe es ist was für dich dabei ;) LG PS.: (Klugscheißermodus on) Es heißt "der" Manga (Klugscheißermodus off) ;D